


归处

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	归处

现实背景。RPS国际三禁，感谢配合。  
祝我们电竞李易峰宁宁生日快乐！（dbq我错了，这是一个迟到的生贺）  
不喜欢请友好屏蔽，如果有任何建议或意见欢迎留言，感谢大家的支持。

 

————————————————————

姜承録这天rank到深夜，最后放下鼠标时已经快三点。他一向坐姿端正，腰挺得笔直，专注在屏幕上的时候倒还好，现在一站起来只觉得背痛。他左右扭了扭腰，不出意外地听到关节发出两声脆响，姜承録叮嘱还在峡谷奋战的王柳羿注意休息，得到回应后自回房间去睡了。

姜承録翻着手机查看消息，未读消息大多数都来自高振宁。高振宁早去睡觉了，他本来就不如其他人能熬夜，说是本来皮肤就差，再晚睡脸上的环形山更要变本加厉，因此一向最先回去休息。说起聊天，这也算两人的默契所在，常常是闲下来那个人发给对方一连串的消息，对方在忙也不要紧，有空再回就是了，虽然常有延迟跨服聊天，但是也没发生过数据丢失的情况，两个人还蛮自得其乐。Rookie已经睡熟了，基地的暖气开得足，一大半的被子都被他蹬到地上，险些把姜承録绊倒。回复了恋人的消息，姜承録轻手轻脚地洗漱上床睡觉，明天还要赶早上的飞机去西安比赛，他需要充足的睡眠缓解疲劳。

他隐隐约约地做了几个短促又不连贯的梦，半梦半醒间觉得房门似乎开了，客厅里的灯光顺着门缝钻进来，照亮门口的一小寸空间。姜承録努力抬起沉重的眼皮想查看情况，昏暗的房间里一道人影闪过。不知道这是一个过于真实的怪梦，还是真的有不速之客私闯民宅，姜承録有些惊慌，攥紧被子不敢发出声音。

移动的黑影在他的床前停下了，接下来他的被子也被掀开，姜承録这时才发觉这团轮廓出奇的熟悉，他提到嗓子眼的心又落回原位。“宁？”他轻声问道。

“嗯，筛哥。”高振宁还带着刚睡醒时特有的鼻音，“往里面一点。”

姜承録忙给他腾出位置，高振宁不和他客气，也实在是困极了，一把揽过对方就躺到床上。高振宁身量高四肢长，修长手臂环住姜承録的细腰，把人整个圈在他怀里，脸却像个受委屈的小孩一样埋在恋人颈窝里。姜承録被他的短发弄得痒痒的，只觉得自己脖颈皮肤下的动脉和他的温热吐息一样有节奏的蹦跳，他问道：“宁，怎么了？”

“没事，快睡。”

高振宁的尾音已经被困意吞掉听不见了，姜承録的手搭在他的脑后，有一下没一下地理着对方在枕头上蹭乱的头发，很快自己也睡着了。也许是心里安定多了，他没有再做梦。

 

早上七点半，宋义进的手机准时振动。电子竞技没有作息，其他人没有定闹钟的习惯，或者干脆定了也听不见，他和王柳羿一直肩负着在重要行程前把所有人叫醒的任务。Rookie闭着眼睛按掉手机，轻车熟路地伸手到地上捞起被子，一边叫另两个室友：“duke哥，shyshy七点半了，起来起来今天还要赶飞……我艹！这tm什么！”

李浩成和姜承録都被宋义进忽然拔高的音调喊醒，前者从床上坐起来，不紧不慢地微笑眯眼查看了房间里的情况，老大哥不愧见多识广，表情都没变一下就出去洗漱，只是宋义进怎么看都觉得这一笑一闭眼意味深长；后者还躺在床上——不是他不想起，而是他被封印了——高振宁把他搂得紧紧的，直到被Rookie叫醒才发觉自己热得满头满脸都是汗。

看着旁边连体婴似的挤在单人床上的两个队友，其中一个还赤着上身，宋义进来不及收起不知所措的表情。姜承録有点不好意思，推着高振宁的肩膀要他起来。

“不是，你为什么在我们房间啊？”

高振宁一点不见外，靠在床头打哈欠伸懒腰：“咋了，不行？”他甩甩头让自己清醒起来，站起来向外走之前还旁若无人地亲了一下自家上单的额头：“我回去收拾一下，别忘带东西。”

姜承録从脖子红到耳根，抓起衬衫边穿边躲进浴室，房间里很快剩下宋义进一个人。两个卫生间全部被占据，宋义进起了个大早却赶个晚集，一睁开眼就看着别人甜甜蜜蜜，自己却只能看着屏幕上女朋友的照片恰柠檬的糖醋人中单有点怀疑人生，半晌才吐出一句“西八”。

 

飞机已经进入平飞状态，空乘开始推着推车发放餐点。姜承録坐飞机向来很少吃东西，今天也只要了一杯水，偶尔拿到唇边蘸一下。高振宁怕冷，总觉得机舱里保持恒温的空调系统吹得身上冷飕飕的，他多要了一条毛毯，把自己裹得严严实实的，头向旁边侧过去，靠在姜承録的肩膀上。

姜承録觉得他没什么精神似的，便问道：“你怎么了？”

“没睡醒……”高振宁闭着眼睛，用头顶立着的短发蹭蹭上单的侧脸，他们在毯子的遮掩下十指相扣，不出所料地，对方掌心的温度又高了几分。“我昨天晚上做了个梦，不是很好。”

岂止是不太好，那梦简直是糟糕透顶：姜承録垂着手站在街灯正下方找不到的昏暗处，暗红色淋漓的液体沿着他骨节分明的手指滴下来，自己惊慌失措地去拉他却扑了个空，对方看他的眼神冷淡得像陌生人，然后毫不犹豫地转身离开。高振宁猛然惊醒，客厅里明晃晃的白炽灯刺得他睁不开眼睛，等他反应过来时，人已经站在姜承録的床边了。

姜承録握住他的手加了点力气，似乎在帮他驱逐残存的恐惧感。“你不问问我梦到什么了吗？”姜承録微微偏过头看他，可是他的刘海太长了，高振宁忍不住伸手把他的额发撩到一边。

“不用。”

“宁怕，的话，到我身边来，就阔以。”

姜承録最近跟着Rookie学中文，已经大有进步，不是特别难的话都能听懂个大概，只是自己说起来不太流畅。说起来LPL打野似乎都一脉相承地点满批话天赋，线上可以梦游，参团可以融化，但是说批话绝对不能落下。而此刻高振宁听着姜承録这句磕磕绊绊的话居然罕见地哑火了，他所有的漂亮话全都讲不出口，像睡梦中被老师点起来背课文一样张口结舌。

“嗯，好。”于是他凑上前吻他，那种最浅尝辄止的双唇相触，可姜承録还是慌乱到差点一把拽下遮光板。尝到甜头的高振宁知道姜承録脸皮薄，大庭广众之下也不再为难他，老实靠回原位闭上眼睛补眠。姜承録向舷窗外看去，棉花一样洁白蓬松的云层在脚下倒退，肩上沉甸甸的，地球的引力在这个高度仍然兢兢业业地发挥着作用，让姜承録直观地感受到他和自己的恋人正依偎在六千米的高空。

 

到了高振宁生日这天，众人早早订好饭店，张罗着替他庆祝。IG上下都是二十出头的小伙子，聚餐难免喝酒，一顿饭下来除了酒精过敏的王柳羿都露了三分醉意。饭店离基地不远，有人提议走回去，权当醒酒。

大家自然是同意，三月的上海入夜后还是有些凉意的，再加上酒精的作用，高振宁一出饭店大门就打了个冷颤。他问走在旁边的姜承録：“冷吗？”

姜承録今天穿了件酒红色衬衫，越发衬得皮肤白皙透亮，只是太单薄了，脚下蹬着双比拖鞋暖和不了多少的浅口黑色乐福，纤细的脚踝和脖颈全都露在外面。高振宁帽子口罩捂得密不透风还在打冷战，推己及人地觉得姜承録穿得少，自然更冷，便要脱外套给他。“我不冷。”姜承録伸手拦住他的动作，被拽住手一起塞进高振宁宽大的口袋里。

“手这么凉，还不冷呢。我跟你讲，不要觉得自己年轻就乱穿衣服，到老了这病全找上来，什么老寒腿啊关节炎，等着我伺候你拄拐呢，嗯？”

高振宁脚下有些踉跄，本来就话多的人此刻更显聒噪。姜承録听不太懂这许多话，他刚才一直被看着不许多喝酒，结果高振宁这人只许州官放火不许百姓点灯，自己倒醉成这副样子。姜承録安静地听他絮叨，偶尔应和一下说教半天没得到回应，摇着他的胳膊要他承认错误保证以后多穿的高振宁，顺便在他脚步虚浮时提供一点支撑。

姜承録不由得想起一些往事，他知道高振宁不许他多喝酒的原因，那是即使过去很久再舔舐都会疼痛的旧伤疤。那天晚上他害怕得不行，他懊恼于自己的自毁长城，那座他梦寐以求的辉煌殿堂终于向他开启了一扇小门，他却自己撕毁了入场券。得到消息的高振宁几乎是立刻就赶到了，高大的打野替他托着血淋淋使不上力的伤手，另一只手将他揽在怀里。这个人永远都那么吵，他在自己耳边不停说着诸如“别怕”“会没事的”这类安慰的话，姜承録咬牙忍着疼痛和恐惧带来的眼泪，用力推拒他，高振宁怕对他的手造成二次伤害，忍着疼一动不动，手上将他搂得更紧——其实现在回忆起来，强作镇定的高振宁心里应该也乱作一团，因为他翻来覆去只有那么几句话而已。

也许就是在那个惊心动魄的晚上，姜承録对高振宁的感情起了一点变化。揣在心里酝酿的爱意就像怀胎十月，要么胎死腹中，要么早晚有一天遮掩不住，落地成形。回家养伤那一段日子格外难熬，钢琴画笔游戏统统不能碰，姜承録像刚退休的社畜一样无所适从。他失眠时总是打给高振宁，两个人一个说韩语一个说中文，鸡同鸭讲谁也听不懂谁的。有几次电话那头传来的明显是已经睡着又被吵醒，困意十足不过脑子的话，姜承録明知道自己这样很不礼貌，睡不着的时候国际长途还是照打不误，他把这归结于病人的一点骄纵心理。深夜的电话成了最好的保胎药，把他刚意识到这份感情时还留存着的一点犹豫全部杀灭，只剩一腔“不成功便成仁“的一往无前。

高振宁的鞋带松了，他揉着太阳穴缓解蹲下又起身的眩晕感，队友们打闹着向前走，已经甩开他们走到街口。姜承録站在几步外的地方等他，夜色下他身上的酒红色更深更浓，与裸露在外的白皙皮肤形成鲜明的反差。他的手插在裤子口袋里，身边的行道树还没生出繁茂的叶子，投下的影子仍然只有盘曲的树枝。姜承録就那样站在那里，冷冷清清的，与赛场上所向披靡锋芒毕露的样子判若两人，抬眼看向高振宁时却露出一个有些傻气的微笑，街灯和弯月投下的柔和白光揉碎了落入他眼里，让高振宁想起两天前对战WE，他们连胜两小局拿下bo3后的粉丝抽奖环节，姜承録也是这样的眼神。他指着自己身边的位置微微扬起下巴，其实完全不需要这个手势高振宁就会站过去，因为姜承録眼睛里的话已经满溢出来，似乎在座无虚席的会场舞台上悄无声息地完成了一次单杀。

他用眼神说：“宁，到我身边来。”

——Fin.

 

—————————————————  
P.S. 我最不会写现实背景，这篇赶工出来的短打只写了3k7，像烧过好几次的隔夜水，诚恳道歉。

背景是昨天shyshy的衬衫和3.10号赛后采访时的上野互动。


End file.
